


Never Underestimate the Power of Tea (It's liquid courage)

by rhione0523



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #HOWOOnderlandFicFest, #HWFF, Alternate Universe - College/University, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi Are Best Friends, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Pining, Swearing cause hey it's Lee Jihoon, Xu Minghao is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhione0523/pseuds/rhione0523
Summary: In which Soonyoung is pining for a certain grumpy fairy and Minghao just want his dense hyungs to get it together.Enter: His brilliant plan.(P. S. It involves tea *not actual tea but they don't need to know that)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	Never Underestimate the Power of Tea (It's liquid courage)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Ok so this is my first ever fic in ao3. I'm actually working on stories but then I found out about this HOWOOnderland fic fest and Soonhoon is my bias so I said what the heck.  
> When I saw the prompt, let's just say my brain slightly turned off cause what am I suppose to do with this but then Hallelujah thank you brain, an idea suddenly popped up in my mind and in less than two minutes too but I still gotta outline so yeah here goes... Wish me luck. Sorry for the errors. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 😁😁😁

"I will kick you so hard, you'll be staying in the hospital for a long time" Minghao said while glaring daggers at Soonyoung.

"Wha---what's with the threats? Did I do something wrong?" Soonyoung whined from sitting on the floor.

They where currently working on their solo for the upcoming talent show for the school festival. 

"It's what you haven't done." When Soonyoung remained confused, "Your pining for a certain fairy. It's so pathetic that sometimes I just wanna stab my eye just so I won't witness it anymore" 

"I--I'm not pining" Soonyoung denied but his cheeks betrayed him as they turned the color of a beetroot. 

"Keep telling yourself that but I know for a fact you've been inlove with Jihoon-hyung since I don't know when. Why don't you just confess already?"

"Then what? I get rejected and Jihoon will ignore me for the rest of my life? No thanks. I'd rather stay as Hoonie's bestfriend. This way I can stay by his side." Soonyoung answered with longing eyes and a sad smile.

"Heol... You guys are a match made in heaven. Both of you are so dense it's not even funny." Minghao sigh in resignation.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"See what I mean. Anyway let's just practice some more. I know you wanna go back to your dorm and call a certain someone."

"I am not gonna call Hoonie because I miss his voice if that's what your implying. We'll only be texting since he said his throat was hurting a bit."

"I don't know how much I can take this anymore." As Minghao was readying himself to dance again, he was struck with an idea. He would just need the right timing to execute it. He looked at Soonyoung who was already back to doing his routine, "You'll thank me later."

_______________________________________

And did Minghao's opportunity arise not even a week later. School ended and he was now waiting outside Soonyoung's classroom. He approached Soonyoung as he existed the door. 

"Oh hey Haohao. Sorry I messed up yesterday's practice. It's just Jihoonie's been a little off lately and--" 

"I know hyung. You've been whining about it since yesterday which is why I brought you this." He showed the canister that he hid behind his back. When Soonyoung raised an eyebrow, "You said you were planning to invite Jihoon to hang out with you. It's medicinal tea. Brewed it myself. You give this to Jihoon-hyung so his sore throat can recover quickly." 

"How did you---" 

"Know that Jihoon's throat was sore? Oh I don't know, maybe because you've said it multiple times already since yesterday?"

"A-are you sure this will help? You know Hoonie doesn't like tea and if I make him drink this and it doesn't help him get better, sick or not, I'm positive he can still murder me." 

"Stop being dramatic and just give this to him. Don't open it until you give it to Jihoon-hyung. And you have to make sure that he'll drink it immediately and all of this in one go. It looses its effect if not consumed immediately after unsealing it. Oh and you don't have to worry about Jihoon-hyung burning his tongue. It's lukewarm."

"What kind of tea do you make exactly?" Soonyoung was skeptical but still he was already reaching out for the canister. 

"The best kind. Now aren't you suppose to be doing something else?"

"Yo--you mean now? But we have practice---" 

"We have more than two weeks to practice. I'll just tell the other members you had an emergency besides, the faster Jihoon drinks this the better. You can even play nurse with him. It's a win-win. " 

"What makes you think that Jihoon would even say yes if I invite him to hang out tonight?" 

Minghao scoffed loudly, "Believe me. Jihoon will say yes. It's you afterall." When Soonyoung still had that contemplating face, "Aish give me your phone. I'll do it." Before he could even reached Soonyoung's front pocket, his hand was slapped away.

"Ok I'm doing it. I gotta go now. Thanks Haohao, I'll owe you one if Jihoon gets better immediately." Soonyoung waved at him before running off.

"Oh you'll most certainly owe me. Goodluck Soonyoung-hyung"  
_______________________________________________

Soonyoung took of his shoes and hurriedly entered his bedroom to change his clothes to a more comfortable one, in short his hoodie and sweatpants. 

After talking to Minghao he immediately texted Jihoon, asking him come to his dorm room to hang out and have tea. He can't say he was surprise when Jihoon threatens to cut off his balls for suggesting that they drink shit but to his immense surprise, even with the possibility of having contact to his most detest drink ever, Jihoon said yes so here he was now, back in his dorm and tidying the place as much as he can. 

It's not like it was Jihoon's first time in his apartment but he just miss him ok? They've been too busy lately that the last time they properly hanged out was two weeks ago so no one can blame him if he's estatic to have his bestfriend slash ultimate love of his life over. God he was pathetic. 

He had just finished putting his dirty clothes in the laundry bin when he heard the door being opened. There was only one other person who knows where he hides his room key. 

"Oh your here already?" Jihoon said as he went inside. "I would've thought I had to wait for you to come--- wait... Why are you here early?" Jihoon tilted his head before looking at Soonyoung sharply. 

"Yah Kwon Soonyoung did you skip dance practice? I thought you wanna win the talent show? Wasn't it you that said you need to practice everyday?"

"Skipping one day wouldn't hurt anyone." Soonyoung answered as he looked at his feet.

"KWON. SOONYOUNG." He winced when he heard Jihoon's scolding voice. "Did you skip dance practice just to hang out with me? I'm not a child. I'd understand if you come back a little late. I can take care of myself. C'mon I'll just play games on my phone while I wait for you. You go and practice." Jihoon was tugging him by the arm to the door when he suddenly had a bit of a coughing fit. 

He immediately guided Jihoon to his bed and rubbed his back." I'm staying. If you think winning a talent show is more important than my bestfriend's health then you're sorely mistaken. Besides I already completed my routine. I can just perfect it tomorrow. The whole reason I even asked you to hang out with me today is so I can look after your stubborn ass since I know you'll just ignore it so just shut up and let me be your Nurse Kwon Soonyoung ok Hoonie?" He kept his eyes locked on Jihoon who was currently looking at him with a look that he can't quiet decipher. They remained staring at each other before Jihoon's gaze softened and Soonyoung let out a triumph grin, knowing that he'd won. 

"So how are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Yah Lee Jihoon!"

"What? I do feel like shit." When Soonyoung only raised his eyebrow, "Fine... I have a clog nose and my throat hurts like a bitch and I think I have a fever." Now that he'd taken a quick scan on the younger, Jihoon's voice is a little croaky and he can see that his skin does look a little flush. 

Soonyoung went to get a thermometer and after sanitizing it, had put it in Jihoon's mouth. When it beeped, he took it back.

"You do have a mild fever. Let me just look if I have any fever patches left."

"We don't. I used the last one when you were being an idiotic ass last semester remember? And you call me stubborn" He couldn't help but blush when he remembered that incident. Jihoon taking care of him after fainting due to high fever. In his defense, there was a big test but then again in the end he couldn't even take it and Jihoon ignored him for about a week so safe to say that he promised to take much better care of himself. 

"Aish why did you even come here if you have a fever. I could have just come to your dorm." Soonyoung scolded Jihoon.

"Mingyu is there."

"So? I thought you get along with him?"

"I do but I don't want him with us... Not when I can finally have you all to myself after two weeks." Jihoon muttered.

"What was that?" Jihoon spoke too softly that Soonyoung couldn't understand him.

"I said I do... I just don't want to hang out in my dorm right now and besides I'm tried of seeing Mingyu's face." Soonyoung had a feeling that he was missing something but he shrugged it off especially when he saw sweat on Jihoon's face.

"Hey Hoonie? Why don't you sleep here tonight? I'll lend you some pajamas and I have extra toothbrush. Just text Mingyu so he won't worry." 

He went to his closet and rummage around for clean pajamas. He found one of his tiger pajamas. As much as he loves it, he made a mistake when selecting the size and it was too much hastle to exchange it for a bigger one since he bought it online so he seldom use it but with Jihoon, it might just fit.

"No." Jihoon bluntly declined. Soonyoung pouted and showed Jihoon his puppy dog eyes, one that he knows is effective when it comes to the latter. "I won't fall for it. I'm not wearing that outrageous pajamas. Where did you even get that stupid thing?"

"Hey don't insult my tiger jammies. You'll hurt its feelings."

"Tiger ja--- Oh My God your tiger agenda just keeps getting worse and worse." Soonyoung went near Jihoon but he kept crawling backwards on his bed which made him kneel on his bed and chased Jihoon. 

It wasn't until Jihoon bumped into his headboard that they stopped their little cat and mouse chase.

" C'mon Hoonie... "

"Don't you have other pajamas?"

"I do but between you and me, I'm a bit bigger---" He yelped when Jihoon kicked at his chest. "Yah Hoonie-ah I could have fallen off the bed."

"That's what you get for saying stupid shits but I stand by my answer. I'm not wearing that, over my own dead body." Jihoon crossed his arms and glared at Soonyoung.

"Oh c'mon! Stop being stubborn and just wear this. I promise after you get better, I'll buy you a whole month worth of cola and ramen, wait that's bad for you. Ok, you wear this and I'll be your slave for a whole month."

"Aren't you already my slave?" Jihoon smirked. 

He screamed in his hands and glared at Jihoon who was laughing out loud. "Aish if I wasn't so inlove with you, I'd have pushed you out the window by now." Soonyoung muttered before smiling adoringly at Jihoon.

"Ok then. I'll wear your freakin tiger pajamas." Jihoon took the pajamas and started stripping which made Soonyoung look the other way. "You do know that we're both guys right? Anyway you can turn around now. Oh I'll have so much fun with slaving you around."

It should be illegal for someone to be so cute yet so scary but here is Lee Jihoon, looking adorable in Soonyoung's pajama while wearing that cute sadistic grin of his. 

"You already do th---what did I just got myself into?!" He dramatically exclaimed causing Jihoon to have another laughing fit but then he started coughing again.

He went to grab his bag on the floor and took out his water bottle and gave it to Jihoon. He then remembered the tea that Minghao gave him. He grabbed it and put it at his bedside table. 

"What's that?" Jihoon asked after finishing drinking.

"Tea." He saw Jihoon scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Hey you do remember the reason why I invited you right? I did mention that we'd be drinking tea right? And you said yes so here, drink up."

"Why should I?"

"Because Minghao said its the best medicinal tea and I want you to get well soon."

"Where's yours then?" When Soonyoung looked at Jihoon questionably, "If your making me drink this poison, where's yours? It wont be a tea party if only I'd be drinking. "

"I'm not the one who's sick." Jihoon only frown causing Soonyoung to groan. "I'm suddenly remembering how petty you are when you're sick."

"I'm not petty now answer my question. Why are you not drinking poison with me?"

"Would you stop saying poison? Someone might overhear and think I'm a murderer or something. Here's the deal, I'm gonna go run to that Chinese Restaurant near here and buy you chicken soup and maybe some medicine too. I'll even buy my own tea from the convenience store just to satisfy your petty ass."

"Would you really?" Jihoon had a surprise look. Both of them aren't really fond of tea unless it's bubble tea but Jihoon more so.

"Yes so you better drink up." He took the canister and offered it to Jihoon.

"What? Right now?" Jihoon asked when he noticed Soonyoung's expectant stare.

"Yes now. Oh Minghao said that once unsealed you have to drink it in one go otherwise its effect will go away."

"What kind of bullshit tea does he even make?"

"That's what I said. Anyway quit delaying and drink up."

"You sure this won't kill me?"

"For the last time Jihoon, no matter how much you think that tea taste like poison and complain about it being the bane of your existence, it will not kill you."

"If I die, remember that you'll be the first one that I'll be haunting." Jihoon seriously said before taking off the cap of the canister and drinking the whole bottle.

He resisted the urge to coo and poke Jihoon's cheeks as it puffed up and with a scrunched up nose as he finished the whole bottle. 

"You're lucky that my taste buds are a little dull right now or I would have murdered you from making me drink that."

"Aigoo uri Jihoon did so good. Drinking that yucky tea." But he couldn't quite resist teasing him. Before Jihoon could retaliate, he was already tucking him in bed. He swiped Jihoon's hair away from his forehead before pecking it. "I'll be right back" 

_______________________________________

He returned to his dorm room in record time. "Jihoonie I'm back" He had just put the plastic bags he was carrying to his study desk before looking at Jihoon and couldn't help gasped out loud by what he's seeing.

'I'm so glad I put all of this down. What the hell? Is this real? Or did I actually fell asleep and this is just a dream?' He secretly pinched himself which stinged.' Ok I'm not dreaming. What the actual fuck?! '

He was startled out of his thoughts when Jihoon suddenly let out a loud moan. 

"Soonie-ah... I' m so hot" Jihoon panted while sitting by the edge of the bed. The cover slipped from Jihoon's lower body causing him to get an eyeful of milky white skin. It seemed like Jihoon took of his pajama pants. 

"Soonie-ah come here. " Jihoon thrusted his right arm forward and motion him to come while his other arm was thrusted backward causing his body to lean a bit backward and for his pajama top to slip a bit on his shoulder causing one of his collarbone to peek out.

Soonyoung couldn't help but roam his eyes on Jihoon's body which made him gulp down hard. Just looking at Jihoon's hooded eyes, flushed cheeks and dishelved hair, and his body glistening with sweat, he can't help the heat that settled in his lower region.

'Get it together Kwon Soonyoung. Your stronger than this. Don't let a little peek of collarbone and legs make your self control crumble. C' mon inner peace just like Po from Kung fu Panda' 

He did a bit of breathing exercise before slowly approaching Jihoon who was looking at him with such intensity he was sure if he was a popsicle he'd have melted already.

"Ji-Jihoon... Are you---" Before he knows it he was already on his back on his bed with Jihoon straddling his thighs.

"What the---Jihoon what are you---" Jihoon put a finger on his lips. "Shh... No talking. Just enjoy"

Soonyoung was just about to grab at Jihoon's wrist but instead he had to grab his bed sheet when Jihoon suddenly grinded down at him causing both their crotches to rub together. He couldn't help but groaned aloud when Jihoon, still grinding down on him, swooped in and licked and nipped at his neck. He threw his head back when Jihoon suddenly sucked hard at his adam's apple.

In just a few minutes, he was a horny mess with his erection straining inside his boxers and sweatpants. He only got his sanity back when Jihoon suddenly stopped his ministration and started unbuttoning his pajama top.

Soonyoung scrambled to sit up and managed to pry Jihoon's hands off his pajama top. "Ah Soonie-ah wae? Jihoonie's hot. I need it off" Jihoon whined and if it was any other situation he would have cooed at his natural aegyo but right now he had to find out why Jihoon's behaving like this.

"Jihoon---" Jihoon swooped in but he manage to turn his face so Jihoon's lips landed on his cheek instead of his lips. "Jihoon what's gotten into y---" He took a sniff in the air before grabbing Jihoon's face. "Why do you smell like wine?"

Jihoon leaned back to free his face from his handa before sliding his hands down Soonyoung's chest and stomach. He snatched it quickly before looking around his room until his eyes stop on the canister that was now lying on the floor. 

It's cap was off and a bit of its content was spilled on his carpet floor. It was red.. Kind of look like wi---. 

His eyes widen in realization. "Oh Xu Minghao you are so dead."

It has been known in their group if friends that Jihoon is a light weight. They had never seen Jihoon too drunk before since he always knew how to stop but he did become a bit clingy then. He always thought that a fully drunk Jihoon would be a grumpy one or a cute drunk but this...This is so much worse than being clingy.

It seemed that Jihoon got impatient cause next thing he knew, Jihoon's legs had latch itself on his back and he was now back to grinding down his lap. He let out an involuntarily shiver when Jihoon went and licked behind his earlobe.

It was when Jihoon moaned Soonyoung's name that made him gather enough strength to try ro restrain Jihoon.

"Stop... Jihoon stop this." When Jihoon just continued, he couldn't help but yell, "LEE JIHOON STOP THIS RIGHT NOW."

Even he was startled by how loud his voice was but at least it stopped Jihoon, that is until he saw tears gathering in his eyes. His eyes widen in panic and tried to gather Jihoon in his arms but he scrambled away from him and pulled his knees up before sobbing in his hands.

"Sh--shit! Jihoon... I'm sorry---I didn't mean to---please stop crying. Shit!" He kneeled in front of Jihoon but each time he tries to touch him, Jihoon would pull away so he just stayed by his side as he watch Jihoon cry his eyes out.

"I'm sorry Jihoonie... I didn't mean to yell at you. I just--I just needed you to stop and---and you weren't. You aren't in your right mindset right now. You would have regretted it later on and I don't want to ruin our friendship just for this one mistake. I can't let that happen." He had his head bowed down so he didn't see how Jihoon flinched by the end of his monologue.

"I'm sorry Soonyoung. I sh--should've known better. Yo--You'd never want me like that. I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. You're right, this was a mistake. Please forget about this." Jihoon bitterly smiked before moving to get off Soonyoung's bed but before that could happen, Soonyoung had already snatched his arm.

" Wait a minute... Jihoon look at me." He looked at Jihoon pleadingly but Jihoon kept his head bend down." Jihoon please look at me. What did you mean about me not wanting you like that? And taking advantage of me? That should be my line. I should be the one apologizing right now. I should have stopped you when I realized something was off about your behavior. Jihoon c'mon please, please look at me" He hesistantly reached out and wiped the tears of Jihoon's cheek.

When Jihoon raised his head, he couldn't help but pull the younger into his arms which the latter reciprocated by hugging him back. "How---how can you think that I don't want you? Gods Jihoon you have no idea how long I want you. I don't even know how many wet dreams I had involving you. Lee Jihoon I have been inlove with you for so long, it's not even funny" He felt Jihoon stiffen in his hold but he continued to caress the back of his head.

"I have loved you since you saved me from those bullies in elementary, I loved you even more each time that you stayed by my side, through my ups and down even the times when I know that I was annoying you so much yet still, you put up with me. There is no one like you so don't you dare say that I don't want you. I love you so much Lee Jihoon."

It was like a huge boulder was suddenly lifted off his shoulder, the burden of hiding his unrequited love and now, he can breathe freely but his relief was short-livened. He couldn't help the sudden dread that coursed throughout his body. This what it... He, Kwon Soonyoung would either get rejected or Jihoon would request that they forget this ever happened. He actually didn't know which was more painful but if this was the last time he'd get to hug and be by Jihoon's side, he would cherish every last second.

He felt Jihoon push at his chest so with a sad sigh, he let him go, only for Jihoon to tug his hoodie forward and next thing he knew Jihoon's lips was already upon his. It was a light brush at first, almost hesitant until he felt more pressure and only when Jihoon licked at the seams of his lips, asking for entrance, did his mind finally registered what was happening.

'OH MY GOD'

Jihoon released his lips for a second, breathe harshly through his nose before diving back in and kissing him once more. Jihoon was a lot more confident with the way he moves his lips upon his, more intense and so much passion that he felt like he was burning. He moaned out loud when he felt Jihoon twist one of his nipples over his hoodie. Now Jihoon's tongue was battling with his own inside his mouth and all he could think of is how he was slowly suffocating from the way Jihoon keeps on moving his hands all over his chest, his shoulder, his neck, how hot he feels and how excellent of a kisser Jihoon was.

He just let himself be dominated and it was only when he truly was getting light headed due to lack of air did he pushed Jihoon away.

"You fucking shit. You stupid tiger loving ass" His eyes widen by every insult that came out of Jihoon's mouth. "Fucking shit I love you so much"

He let out a gasp before shakingly grabbing hold of Jihoon's face. He felt tears gathering in his eyes when he saw the way Jihoon was looking at him... Like he was the most beautiful person that he ever saw.

"I have been inlove with you for so long too, god we're so pathetic. Kwon Soonyoung, I have loved you since you smiled at me so brightly when we were in elementary, I thought I was going blind, I loved you each day that you always stay by my side even when others leave because they can't stand my personality, when I went through my depression, even when I always threat you harshly and push you away, you never left me. Nobody can ever compare to you. I love you so much, my big star. Kwon Soonyoung."

"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up." Soonyoung said in a daze. He was even smiling dopingly causing Jihoon to flick his forehead. "Ouch! Yah that hurts!"

"Real enough for you?"

"Did you really have to hit me that hard? You're ruining our moment." Soonyoung complained while rubbing his forehead. 

"Oh? Were we having a moment?" Jihoon couldn't resist teasing and before Soonyoung could complain some more he had already raised himself a bit to kiss his forehead. "Thank you for stopping me" 

"Yeah well... It wasn't easy but hey love conquers all right?" Soonyoung gave him a pained smile and he can't help but quirk one of his eyebrow... Until he looked down. "Please ignore it."

"Oh looks like have a little... Hmmm should I say big problem down there." He can't help but bit his lips as he looked down at Soonyoung's erection. 

"Oh my God stop looking at it." Soonyoung whined while hiding the tent on his sweatpants. 

"Is Soonyoungie actually turned on by getting his cock stared at?" He smirked as Soonyoung's eyes widen by his dirty talk. 

"You were---crying----dirty----GAH! I'm going to the bathroom." Soonyoung shouted before slamming the bathroom door. 

And since Jihoon now knows that Soonyoung also loves him, he couldn't contain the little giggles that escaped his mouth. He decided to tease Soonyoung some more since he found the former cute and because his reactions were always entertaining. 

"I'm really glad that you stopped me Soonie-ah. You were right. I would have regretted it." He bit his lips to prevent himself from laughing before he dropped the bomb. "I definitely want to be sober when I fuck you."

He laughed out loud when he clearly heard the curses coming from Soonyoung. When he had sobered enough he continued. "Or you can fuck me. I don't mind which way" 

"YAH LEE JIHOON" 

"What? I'm just giving you materials so you can come faster."

"OHMYGOD JUST SHUT UP. YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME! IT WON'T GO AWAY!"

"Just jerk off or do you want me to help you? You once did say that I have magical hands or perhaps you want a blowjob? You wanna do it now? Let's test if I have a gag reflex." 

"GAH SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" 

"Only for you Soonie" He did a count down in his head on when Soonyoung would realize what he left on his neck. He had made it to number 45 when Soonyoung screamed.

"HOLY SHIT! LEE JIHOON WHAT THE HELL?! MY NECK!" Safe to say that that Soonyoung's dorm room was filled with Jihoon's laughter and Soonyoungs screaming.

___________________________________________

"I thought the both of you pining was annoying but this... I have this sudden urge to puke rainbows and unicorns and that's a low blow even for me." They were currently in a near fast food chain near their university. 

"If you don't wanna be here then go home Minghao-ah." Jihoon while feeding Soonyoung his chocolate ice cream. 

"Unbelievable... I regret helping you two. I thought you said you'd treat me for being the bridge of love for the both of you but here you are torturing me with your PDA's. Soonyoung, I can understand, he's always been touchy feely but you? Lee Jihoon who is known to detest any form of skinship? "

"Hey for your information, Jihoonie likes skinship very much." Soonyoung said with his cheeks bulging from taking a bite of his hamburger. 

Minghao scrunched up his nose in disgust. "First off all, TMI, I have no desire what you do behind closed doors and second of all, swallow your food before speaking. Look at your cheeks bulging, you look like a chipmunk." 

"I can think of other things that can make Soonyoung's cheeks bulge." Jihoon smirked and winked at Soonyoung as he spluttered with reddening cheeks. 

"Please stop being nasty in front of my food."

"Xu Minghao what sort of sorcery did you do to that wine disguised as tea that you gave Jihoon? He's become a pervert."

"Oh believe me, Jihoon-hyung has always been thirsty. If you only knew how many times I had to listen to him whined about how sexy you---" Jihoon suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"That's enough out of you." Jihoon then ruffled his hair. "Anyway I am sincerely thankful for your help Minghao-ah"

"Yeah... I now learned to never underestimate the power of tea. A disguised one but still... If it weren't for that then Jihoon wouldn't have--- yeah, then I wouldn't have confessed so thank you HaoHao." Soonyoung smiled at him shyly. 

"A part of me wants to ask what really transpired for you to confess and another part of me that says if I ask, I'd probably be traumatized for life so yeah I'm just not gonna ask. Anyway as much as I enjoy being a third wheel I got to go."

"Oh? Where are you going?" Soonyoung asked as he fed Jihoon his fries.

"Away from you nasty couple." He laughed as Soonyoung swatted hia side. "Unlike you guys, I have another class so see yah." The couple bid him goodbye before going back to feeding each other. 

Minghao walked to the door but before truly exiting, he looked back at both his hyungs. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Jihoon pecked Soonyoung on the lips as Soonyoung gives him a bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wanna hide...
> 
> What the freak did I just write? This is like the closest thing I ever wrote in the smut category and I don't even know if I can do a second one.
> 
> This took me a while since wow of all days, my laptop decides to crash so I had no choice but type on my phone so excuse me for the errors. I'll find a way to edit this. I can't wait for my laptop to be fix since I might forget my idea but anyway I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If this received a lot of positive reviews I might actually make this into a long one but for now this is my entry on HOWOOnderland Fic Fest.
> 
> I can't believe it took me 8 hrs to write this. My hands are cramping so bad. 😅
> 
> This is me signing off. Take care everyone and happy reading! 😁😁😁


End file.
